This invention relates generally to the binding of finely divided particulate materials within a polymer matrix.
More specifically, this invention relates to a technique for achieving bonding between a polymer matrix and other particulate materials to form a structurally sound composite shape.
One preferred embodiment of this invention relates to the formation of propellant charges suitable for use in rocketry.